


Root's Genesis

by madlaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw





	Root's Genesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayonnaiseJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonnaiseJane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Retask an Orphan Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493193) by [MayonnaiseJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonnaiseJane/pseuds/MayonnaiseJane). 



 

 

**[Root Genesis](https://youtu.be/kZ-T4ia5Xdg) **


End file.
